


Languid Life Near Lakes

by Cristinuke



Series: Symphony of Rusted Power [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Tony, Emotional Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Sub!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristinuke/pseuds/Cristinuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to make it up to Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Languid Life Near Lakes

**Author's Note:**

> I can write sweet porn too!

Tony had really outdone himself this time. He couldn't remember the last time he actually set foot out of the lab.

He'd been working, he told himself. He hadn't been avoiding Loki. He's just been really busy.

But this early in the morning, he couldn't even lie to himself anymore. Ever since the kitchen fiasco, Tony had made himself scarce. He knew he should have been talking with Loki, but every time he saw the demi-god, he hadn't been able to bring himself to talk about more than idle pleasantries. They didn't even banter or insult each other anymore.

Truth be told, Tony had never seen Loki so subdued before, and it almost scared him. Where before he had proudly strutted around the tower, Loki now slinked in the shadows and melted away, quietly. It hurt Tony to see it, but it hurt even more to know that he was the reason Loki was like this now.

Sometimes Tony really hated himself.

Tony was exhausted; he didn't know when the last time he actually slept, and he doubted he'd eaten anything substantial for the past 72 hours. He had finally closed shop and was on his way to the penthouse.

He hadn't really expected to see Loki, asleep on his bed, but at the same time he wasn't surprised. Tony stood there, watching, for several long minutes.

Loki was deeply asleep, naked and half-tangled in the sheets. He was curled into a ball, but Tony could see his face clearly, the peaceful expression that was free of any worry or tension making him look years younger. Probably centuries, for all Tony knew.

Tony was fascinated by the rise and fall of Loki's bare chest as he breathed evenly. Loki's leg twitched at one point, but then he stilled, falling back to whatever dream he was having. Tony scanned his eyes over Loki's body, and noted how smooth his creamy, pale skin was. He had healed completely within a couple of days, all burn marks and cuts erased as if they'd never been there, but Tony knew better.

He shook his head as if that would help get rid of tainted memories. Tony simply wanted to touch him, now. He just wanted to feel the warmth and life under his hands, and remind himself that he wasn't gone, that he was still here, still alive.

So Tony made himself walk, slowly, over to the big bed. He sat down gingerly on the edge, and Loki didn't stir. Tony reached out a hand to hover over a knee, and he could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. Tony let the pads of his fingertips touch just below Loki's knee; when Loki didn't stir, Tony let his whole hand cover the knee.

Loki was warm, and Tony could faintly feel his pulse, steady and strong, under his palm. He let his hand slide down to his calf and back again. This time, Loki twitched and murmured something incoherent. Tony looked up to see Loki blearily opening his eyes, only to blink groggily as he tried to focus, and failing. Tony thought he looked adorable, with his expression sleep-mused, and his hair sticking up in different places.

"Good morning." Tony intoned, offering a small and tired smile.

Tony watched as Loki's unfocused gaze grew sharper as he woke up. He grew tenser as he woke, but when he saw it was just Tony, he relaxed back into the pillow, and stretched his limbs out, causing Tony's hand to slide up his body as he moved. By the time Tony's hand reached his ass, Loki pushed back into the touch; Tony realized where his hand was and brought his hand back to set it in his lap. Loki frowned at that and made a soft whining noise at the back of his throat. When Tony reached out to touch him again, on the back of his thigh, Loki grumbled but smiled shyly into the pillow.

Tony was amazed. Loki never acted like this without having had a very hard session just prior. Then, with a wince, Tony supposed he _had_ had a rather violent experience not that long ago. Tony leaned over and pressed a kiss just above the swell of Loki's ass, and Loki hummed contently.

Tony allowed himself a soft chuckle, and he smoothed a hand over Loki's ass, much to Loki's obvious enjoyment. When Tony's hand slipped to the side and started pushing against his hip, Loki got the hint and, still sleep-slow, turned to the side, and then onto his back when Tony kept adding pressure. Loki watched lazily as Tony pulled himself onto the bed fully, and slowly crawled upwards and over Loki, until he was looming above Loki's body, inches away from touching.

Loki was the first to move, whining at the lack of contact and surging upwards to press a kiss against Tony's lips; Tony couldn't help but swallow more whimpers as he pressed Loki back onto the mattress. The thin layer of Tony's t-shirt frustrated Loki quickly, whose hands started tugging at the sleeves and at the hem, trying to pull it off, while still trying to deepen the kiss. Tony finally broke away, leaving Loki breathing heavily, and efficiently pulled over his shirt to throw it off the bed. Loki made soft happy noises as his hands roamed across Tony's skin, and moaned when Tony reclaimed his mouth.

Tony could feel Loki getting hard against his jeans, and encouraged the little abortive thrusts Loki was making against him. Tony brought a hand up to gently circle Loki's throat, thumb rubbing gently along his jaw line; Tony loved the soft whimper that Loki made at the possessive gesture, and his fingers tighten fractionally for a moment before releasing Loki completely and kissing a line down his jaw to end up sucking lightly at his neck.

Loki moaned loudly at that and arched his hips into Tony, but then hissed in pain when his cock dragged against Tony's zipper.

Chuckling softly, Tony grimaced a smile, "Sorry."

He started pulling back, thinking this had been a mistake, but then Loki gripped  him by a bicep with one hand, and the front of his jeans with the other, saying, "I think you should take them off too."

Tony looked down at Loki's wide eyes,- no longer sleepy, but aware and lust-filled,- and then made his choice, quickly unbuttoning and shucking off his jeans. He kicked them off the bed, and quickly realized that he had gone commando when Loki bucked up to slide against him. Both of them moaned at the naked feel, and Tony bent down to kiss Loki, who let Tony explore his mouth completely.

Tony kissed his cheeks and jaw, and moved his way down to nibble at his neck, causing Loki to gasp when Tony sucked on a pulse point. Loki's hands were flexing and relaxing on Tony shoulder blades, but they moved up to rest on his neck when Tony sucked a nipple into his mouth.

Loki whined high in his throat as Tony sucked, licked and thoroughly worried the hardened nub; he couldn't help arching into his mouth when Tony switched sides. Tony's hands roamed everywhere they could, from feather-soft touches that made Loki shiver to griping flesh and massaging him lightly, causing Loki to groan in appreciation.

Tony continued south, mouthing at Loki's abs and stomach, smiling against his skin when his breath caused Loki to squirm and gasp out an involuntary laugh. Tony loved the way Loki went still, as if disbelieving, when Tony kept moving, nosing at the light hairs in his groin. Tony took his time, kissing around the obviously straining cock by his cheek. He helped spread Loki's legs that moved of their own accord, by palming the insides of his thighs and pushing lightly. Tony nosed Loki's cock and kissed the shaft, making Loki whimper helplessly as he tried to not buck in Tony's face.

Loki's hands were fidgeting by his sides, unsure of what to do with them; Tony could see how desperate he was to touch Tony, but didn't dare to put his hands on top of Tony's head. Tony made the decision for him by gently gripping Loki's wrists and guiding them to rest on top of his head. Loki breathed out raggedly and let his fingers card through Tony's hair, not trying to steer or push. Satisfied, Tony darted down to lick and suck at Loki's balls, earning a choked off groan from Loki.

Tony dipped lower to circle around Loki's rim, and the reaction that garnered from Loki made Tony sure that he was going to do this again in the future: Loki shuddered erratically and panted harshly, as if he'd been punched in the stomach, and his fingers tightened momentarily in Tony's hair. Tony licked and sucked at the pucker, smug in the desperate whimpers he was pulling from Loki as he pushed his tongue into the tight hole. He lapped at the entrance, making him wet, and soon enough Loki was relaxed enough for Tony to slip a finger inside.

He slowly pumped his finger in and out, the way slicked by saliva. Tony moved back to mouth at his balls, and then lick up and around Loki's shaft. He sucked just on the head, and Tony could feel his cock twitch as Loki moaned throatily.

Tony swallowed Loki's cock down at the same time that he pressed in a second finger and crooked up to find Loki's prostate. The combined sensations made Loki buck up into Tony's mouth, gagging him for a moment before Tony gently pushed his hips back down onto the mattress.

Loki opened his mouth to gasp out an apology, but it was broken off quickly as Tony got to work, sucking and bobbing his head on Loki's cock. Loki was too preoccupied with Tony's mouth and fingers to notice where Tony's other hand disappeared to. He was currently enjoying the overwhelming twin pleasures of Tony's hot heat swallowing his aching cock, and Tony's deft digits finding and pressing into that spot in Loki that had his toes curling and a desperate moan lodged in his throat. He was getting lost in the heady sensations, enjoying the heat curling low in his belly, when Tony slowly released his cock with a wet pop.

Loki cracked open an eye, surprised he had closed them, to look down at Tony who simply winked mischievously; the warm smile on Tony's face belied any actual mischief that he would have expected, and Loki relaxed further as Tony slid his fingers out of Loki and started to crawl up his body again.

When Tony reached face level, he gently kissed Loki, taking his time and mapping out his lips. The slow exploration made Loki shudder and pull Tony harder against him to make him deepen the kiss. Tony grinned into the kiss, and Loki couldn't help returning the smile when he felt the muscles in his face rise.

His smile was wiped off instantly a moment later, his eyes wideneing enormously and his mouth falling slack in surprise. Tony had reached below to grip Loki's cock, and Loki stopped breathing when Tony guided him to his open and slick hole.

So that was where Tony's hand had disappeared to.

Tony let Loki's cock just press against his entrance, the head resting easily against the opening, and Loki could feel Tony's hole twitching as if he was trying to suck Loki in. When Tony started pushing down slowly, making himself swallow Loki down, Loki started shivering and he felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

Tony noticed, and paused, murmuring, "Hey, you're okay. I've got you." That only served to increase Loki's shudders and make a few tears roll down his temples. Tony leaned over to kiss his open mouth, but that only made Loki whimper helplessly and make his breath hitch repeatedly. He couldn't seem to find enough air to fill his lungs anymore.

This was the first time Tony had ever let Loki fuck him, and Loki couldn't even begin process it.

Tony could sense how overwhelming this was for Loki, and he paused his slide down to pepper light kisses all over Loki's face, smearing some tears when he got to them. One of Loki's hands flew up and backwards to grab at the headboard, desperate for something to hold onto, and ground himself with, but Tony's hand just followed his and he gently pried Loki's hand away from the bedpost. As an alternative, Tony slipped his fingers into Loki's hand and interlocked their fingers together while pressing his hand down onto the bed. Loki panted and stared at Tony with too-wide eyes, expression wild and uncertain.

 Tony took the moment to sink down the rest of the way onto Loki.

Loki's eyes widened impossibly further, and his mouth was ajar as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't seem to be able to string any words together. Tony could almost taste the emotional turmoil that was waging war inside of Loki at that moment.

Being Tony, he took matters into his own hands and started lifting himself up and sliding down on Loki, hoping to get Loki used to the shock of fucking Tony. It seemed to work a little bit, though Loki was obviously still overcome with all of the sudden events. But Tony took it slow.

Loki deserved that much.

Their slow fucking was probably the sweetest thing they had ever done together, and Loki knew it, unable to hide his streaming tears. Loki couldn't bear to look away from Tony, and when Tony bent down to recapture his mouth, Loki couldn't help the shudders and helpless whimpers from tumbling out of his lips and against Tony's.

It didn't take long before Loki was trying to gasp out a warning, incoherent begging to come and desperate shudders growing into full-blown shaking.

"Shh, it's okay." Tony tried to soothe, "I want you to come in me."

The words were the benediction that allowed Loki to completely fall apart, safe in Tony's arms.

Tony held Loki tight while he shook and cried out, too vulnerable and exposed to do anything but come and cry, spirit raw and body powerless. Tony kissed him silly and whispered soft praises and adorations that Loki barely caught, let alone understood. Tony kept rocking his body on Loki, clenching around him and milking his cock to prolong his orgasm. Tony took the opportunity to whisper apologies into Loki's hair again.

They both breathed heavily against each other until they finally calmed down and quieted. When Loki softened enough to slip out of Tony, he made a startled noise when he felt his own come slide back down onto his cock from Tony's hole.

Tony chuckled at the noise and the feeling itself, "That's disgusting. Let me get some towels." Tony grinned, and then frowned slightly when he saw Loki's expression. "Loki?"

Red was coloring Loki's cheeks as his mouth gaped open. Finally he was able to whisper out, "That's my c-come."

Tony looked puzzled until he saw Loki's pupils dilate further, and realized Loki was turned on by having his mark on and in Tony. Tony beamed down at him and gave him a peck on the lips, before lifting himself up to swing his legs over the bed.

"That's how I feel whenever I fuck you." Tony smirked at Loki before skipping away to the bathroom.

Tony snatched up two towels, and turned on the tap to run one of the towels under it. When it was sufficiently wet, Tony elbowed off the tap and wrung the towel so it was more damp than dripping. He cleaned himself off quickly and efficiently before putting it back under the tap to give it a quick rinse. Turning around, he moved out of the bathroom to head back to the bedroom. He stopped about halfway to the bed, though, when he saw Loki was kneeling on the carpet in front of the bed, facing Tony.

"Loki?" Tony ventured. He felt a drop of water run down his arm.

Loki blinked at Tony and blushed. Tony's cock took a life of its own at the sight of a kneeling, blushing Loki.

"I wanna take care of that for you." Loki said demurely, nodding at Tony's rapidly interested cock.

Tony stared, rooted to the spot, and finally broke out of his little stupor to clear his throat and rasp out, "Loki, you don't have to do that. I wanted to make you feel good today."

"I want to make you feel good too. Please?" Loki looked up at Tony through his eyelashes in a very seductive manner, and Tony couldn't help himself from taking a step closer.

"Loki, it's fine, really." Tony pointedly ignored his excitable cock.

Loki only whined, then, looking more put out than anything. "Tony, please? I really want to suck your cock right now."

Tony took another step forward. He was going to have to have a talk with his body about moving without commanding it to.

"I don't think this is a good idea…"Tony tried again, even as he took another step. One more and he'd be within reaching distance of Loki.

With a whimper, Loki bowed his head and folded his hands behind his back. He was the perfect picture of submissive, and Tony's cock gave a twitch.

Then Loki looked up at Tony again, and with wide eyes, he whispered, "Green, Sir."

Whatever additional protestations Tony might have made flew out the door at those words, and before he knew it, he was standing right in front of Loki with his hand cradling the back of Loki's head and neck.

" _Fuck_ , Loki." Tony breathed out emphatically. Loki was still looking up at him with such a serene look on his face.

"Does that mean I can suck you?" Loki asked curiously.

Tony's sight whited out for a moment before his brain came back online to gasp out, " _Yes,_ Loki, god _yes._ " Tony dropped the towels on the floor beside him.

Loki breathed out happily and tilted his head up to look straight at Tony. His hands came up, hesitantly hovering around Tony's thighs; when Tony just smiled and nodded down at him, Loki gently placed his palms on the backs of Tony's thighs, as if to steady himself. Tony couldn't help but bring his hand up to cup Loki's chin and rub a thumb along his jaw line. His hand was still wet from the damp towel, so he brought his fingers towards Loki's face who automatically opened his mouth to accept Tony's fingers, all while still watching Tony. Loki sucked on the wet fingers, tongue chasing the moisture as Tony slowly pulled his fingers out.

Loki whined when the fingers slipped out, but Tony's other hand came to wrap around his jaw, and push his thumb inside. Loki immediately closed his lips around the digit and whimpered when Tony moved closer, bringing his cock in front of Loki. Tony stroked Loki's tongue while Loki tried to suck on the thumb, but when Tony bumped his cock against Loki's cheek, Loki immediately opened his mouth to try to get both Tony's cock and his thumb in his mouth.

Tony chuckled at Loki's eagerness, and slipped his thumb out to grip and stroke Loki's jaw and throat while Loki leaned forward to place his lips on the crown of Tony's cock. Loki's tongue darted out to taste Tony, and he kissed him filthily, unable to decide between sucking him in and licking at the slit. Tony groaned when he realized that Loki was watching him the whole time, eyes focused intently on catching all of Tony's reactions. Tony placed the hand not rubbing his jaw, on Loki's head, and he carded his fingers in his hair and pulling him slightly closer.

"You're so good for me, aren't you?" Tony breathed. Loki was unbearably sweet like this, as he explored Tony's cock, licking and kissing and essentially worshipping Tony.

When he finally sucked Tony's cock fully into his mouth, Loki moaned and his eyes shuttered closed. Tony let Loki take the lead, which included having Tony fill his mouth for a few moments, so his tongue could taste everything that was Tony. Loki closed his lips around Tony and very slowly pulled off until only his lips were brushing against the head. His tongue darted out again to lick just under the crown, and then he was back to sucking him in completely.

Tony could see Loki's cheeks hollowing as the pressure on his cock intensified sweetly. Loki gently pulled Tony's thighs against him so that he could take more of him. Tony could feel it when he bumped against the back of Loki's throat, but Loki didn't so much as gag. If anything, he seemed to enjoy it tremendously and did it again and again, moaning loudly around Tony, and making the vibrations feel incredible.

Loki kept going, alternating between working on the head, and attempting to swallow Tony whole. On those occasions, Loki would tug at Tony to fill his mouth more completely. It seemed to be working well, but then Tony realized that Loki was getting frustrated, making occasional whimpers, and fingers clenching sporadically.

Tony carefully tightened his grip on Loki's hair and pulled him off. "Loki? What's wrong?" Tony had no idea what had caused the shift in Loki.

Loki looked down bashfully, and mumbled something while trying to kiss Tony's thighs. Tony tightened his grip in warning, and Loki looked up again, expression a curious mixture of embarrassment and adoration.

"Fuck me?" Loki asked hopefully. Tony looked down confused and was about to ask, when Loki clarified, "Fuck my throat, Sir?"

Tony realized his hand had been possessively holding onto Loki's throat the whole time, alternating between soft strokes and occasional grasps. He relaxed his hold on Loki's hair, and Loki immediately went back to suck Tony back into his mouth. After sucking him briefly, Loki paused and glanced up look at Tony. Loki was simply waiting for Tony, who cupped Loki's jaw and gave a small shift forward. Loki closed his eyes and moaned around his cock, so Tony did it again, and again. Each time, he slid in a little harder and further, and each time, Loki's moans grew louder and more desperate.

On one particular deep thrust, Tony hit the back of Loki's throat, and Loki whimpered deliciously as he let go of his grip on Tony to pull his hands behind his back again. Tony could see how his forearms crossed to grip at the opposite wrists.

"Fuck," Tony groaned as he thrust in just as deep again, "You don't even know what you do to me, do you?" Tony tightened his grip on Loki's jaw and started moving his head back and forth along with Tony's thrusts. Loki only groaned in pleasure and opened his eyes to look up at Tony through his lashes. Tony's thrusts never went too fast, but they did go harder, and Loki only took it, occasionally sucking and running his tongue along Tony's shaft when he could.

When Tony relaxed his grip on Loki's jaw for a moment, Loki took advantage and continued to bob up and down on Tony's cock, taking the opportunity to add the little flourishes that Tony knew Loki had been trying to do earlier.

"You're so good at this, Loki. So fucking good." Tony praised wholeheartedly. Loki whined back in answer. Loki readjusted his grip on his forearms behind his back, as if reminding himself he wasn't in control.

Tony was getting close to coming soon enough, but he realized that he didn't want to come with Loki on the floor tonight. So Tony slipped out, earning a panicked whine from Loki.

"Shh, you're okay, You're doing great." Tony assured, stroking his hair and cheek comfortingly. "Can you get on the bed for me?" Loki looked placated by the gentle touches, and he eagerly scrambled to stumble onto the bed behind him. It looked like he was planning on lying face down, so before he could put his full weight down, Tony intervened and flipped him over so that Loki landed on his back with a soft exhalation.

Tony wasted no time in grabbing Loki's wrists and pulling them up above Loki's head, and pinning them down hard onto the bed. Loki swallowed hard and looked up at Tony with anticipation, mouth slightly open. Tony ended up straddling Loki's chest, leaving no room for escape on either side, and shifted his hips closer to Loki's head until Loki was sticking out his tongue trying to taste him.

"Ready?" Tony panted, excited. Loki barely had breathed out a "yes" before Tony pushed himself into Loki's waiting mouth.

Loki seemed to definitely like this position better, because it made it easier for Tony to push down deep in his throat, forcing him to swallow convulsively around his girth. Tony fucked Loki's mouth almost lazily, making short, shallow thrusts from time to time to let Loki catch his breath, before driving in deep and hard, almost always brushing past the back of Loki's throat.

Tony marveled at Loki's lack of gag reflex, and used it enthusiastically, which only served to extract low moans and shifting attempts from Loki.

Soon enough, though, Tony could feel himself coming fast to the edge again, and before he knew it he was panting out a warning to Loki. Loki simply sucked hard in reply, and Tony spent himself down Loki's throat, forcing him to swallow everything. He started pulling out but paused when Loki started licking up the errant drops of come still pulsing out.  Tony let him have his fun until it got too sensitive for him.

With a sigh, Tony pulled out completely and immediately bent down to kiss Loki's whine away. He was possessive and dominating, and he could feel how Loki melted underneath him.

"So good." Tony whispered against his lips, and enjoyed the shudder that followed.

"Thank you, sir." Loki breathed coyly, returning the smile that Tony had on his face.

Tony released Loki's wrists with one last push down onto the mattress, and then lowered himself beside Loki, who turned into Tony's chest, pressing himself up along his body. Tony felt Loki press a kiss his against his chest, just below his throat, and Tony wrapped his arms around Loki, returning the kiss on the top of his head.

"Good morning." Loki murmured softly. Tony chuckled and suddenly remembered how tired he was. He felt bad about how hard he was fighting to keep his eyes open, until he felt Loki's breathing even out against his chest, either asleep already, or on his way. Tony decided he shouldn't feel bad about taking a nap with Loki then. Cuddling with Loki's warm body pressed against his was definitely a justified way to spend the rest of the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
